Rodger Bumpass
Rodger Albert Bumpass (born November 20, 1951) is an American actor, voice actor, writer and producer. He's known for voicing: Professor Membrane in Invader Zim, Squidward Tentacles in SpongeBob SquarePants and The Chief in Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Hoffman (ep53) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Professor Membrane, Actor Dib (ep15), Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Crowd Choir (ep21), Deep Voiced Man (ep3), Ghost (ep19), Kids on Bus (ep24), Man in Crowd (ep21), Nightmare Bitters (ep14), Paramedic#2 (ep8), Rat Person Leader (ep12), Slip (ep6), Spleenk (ep22) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Uncle Freddy (ep114) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Squidward Tentacles, Announcer#1 (ep180), Customer#2 (ep183), Customer#3 (ep182), Delegate (ep186), Doctor (ep181), Fish#1 (ep180), Fish#1 (ep189), Fish#107 (ep180), Fish 4 (ep42), Fish in Window (ep182), Game Show Host (ep188), Ghost#2 (ep187), Groom (ep185), Krabby Patty Man (ep189), Male Fish#2 (ep185), Male Fish#2 (ep187), Male Fish#4 (ep187), Male Fish#6 (ep187), Teen 1 (ep42), Teller#3 (ep186) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) - Dr. Light *The Jetsons (1987) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Sub Captain (ep25) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) - Ronald Grump (ep57) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Announcer (ep39), Steve (ep39) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) - The Chief 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Screaming Patron 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Driver, General Smith, Mastermind *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Squidward Tentacles, Fish#4 *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Magnus, Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Squidward Tentacles *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Forked-Tongue, Strahan Runeshadow *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Announcer, Dr. Fullbladder, Inventor, The Unknown *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Squidward Tentacles *Teen Titans (2006) - Dr. Light *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Sentinel Scientist Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2015. Category:American Voice Actors